


Feel

by xylodemon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac threads his fingers in Scott's hair and presses a slow, wet kiss to the hollow of Scott's throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Written before _Currents_ aired in my time zone, so no spoilers.
> 
> This contains a brief and passing mention of Scott's suicide attempt in _Motel California_ , but it's not discussed in any detail.

Saturday is the start of another heat wave, hot enough that the sun burns through the bedroom windows like an oven, and Scott and Isaac stay indoors with the air conditioning and a pitcher of homemade lemonade. They watch _Bladerunner_ and _Mad Max_ and then start on the first three Indiana Jones movies, sprawled out on Scott's cluttered floor because the bed is covered in books -- werewolf books, witchcraft books, mythology books, history books, anything-that-might-help-with-the-darach books. He has no clue what they're looking for, but he figures Stiles and Lydia will know what they need when they find it. 

Isaac heads to the kitchen as Mola Ram is getting eaten by crocodiles, and Scott sits up with his back against the bed, sighing as he rolls the knots from his neck and shoulders. His werewolf healing doesn't help with exhaustion or nerves; he feels worn thin and wrung out, wishes he could crawl under his covers and stay there for a week. He sleeps better when Isaac shares with him, lulled by Isaac's even breaths and the steady mumble of Isaac's heart, but he has his own room across the hall, and he only crashes in Scott's when they've stayed up late studying or flipping through Deaton's books.

Isaac comes back with a gigantic bowl of popcorn, smiling as he licks butter from his fingers, and he sits down between Scott's legs, leaning his back against Scott's chest, and Scott just shifts until he can see the tv, digging his chin into the point of Isaac's shoulder. Isaac has been like this since that crazy night at the motel -- always standing at Scott's shoulder, always sitting so close he's practically on Scott's lap -- but Scott hasn't questioned it. He isn't sure he wants to. He can still taste gasoline at the back of his throat sometimes, can still hear Stiles talking him down, his voice reeling Scott back from the edge like a fishing line. 

Indy is back in the village now, which means the movie is almost over, but Isaac doesn't move and Scott really can't; it's oddly comfortable to just sit there, with Isaac's hand on his knee and Isaac's hair tickling his cheek, listening to their hearts beat at slightly different rhythms, until the credits are rolling and Scott is nodding off. His phone buzzing jerks him awake, and Isaac turns his head as Scott reaches for it, his lips brushing against Scott's jaw, and Scott closes his eyes. This is a terrible idea, just terrible -- Scott is kinda/sorta Isaac's alpha now, and he sometimes thinks Allison would take him back if he really, seriously asked, and people are dying again, and Stiles has been frantic because he thinks it might be time to tell his dad -- but Isaac smells familiar in a way Scott can't put into words, and his hands are already pushing underneath Isaac's shirt.

Isaac's mouth is salty from the popcorn, and he kisses differently than Allison, and also differently than Stiles, who kissed Scott on a summer camp dare when they were both almost-but-not-quite-twelve. He turns around enough to curl his hand at the back of Scott's neck, pulling Scott closer, catching the well of Scott's lip between his teeth, making a soft, urgent noise as he sucks Scott's tongue into his mouth, and Scott has missed this, just being this close to someone, just having skin under his hands, and it's Isaac, who Scott has wanted in a disjointed, uncertain way for weeks, a thing that itched under Scott's skin whenever Isaac stood too closer or squeezed his arm or whispered in his ear.

Isaac threads his fingers in Scott's hair, and presses a slow, wet kiss to the hollow of Scott's throat, and Scott pushes away from the bed, trying to get closer, leaning in until they tumble over, all arms and legs and Isaac sprawling out on his back, his cheeks flushed and his shirt shoved under his chin, his elbow knocking into the blow of popcorn. Scott feels the familiar claw-itch in the tips of his fingers, tastes the sour iron-tang on the back of his tongue that means his fangs are about to drop, but he swallows it down, breathes it away, running a wholly human hand over Isaac's chest as he stretches out beside him, digging blunt fingernails into Isaac's hip as he rolls and pulls Isaac on top of him.

The credits come to an end, a brief silence before the annoying menu music starts to loop, and Isaac kisses him, harder and sloppier than before, his arm braced on the floor behind Scott's head and his other hand sliding under Scott's shirt. He rolls his hips slowly, kind of awkwardly, like he's not entirely sure what he's doing, then twists a little and does it again, and Scott bites his lip to stifle a moan his mother would've heard downstairs. He can feel Isaac's dick riding against his, can feel it at the base of his spine and the soles of his feet, and he wants his jeans off, wants Isaac's jeans off, but his hands are on Isaac's ass, and he wants that too, likes feeling the steady rise and fall of Isaac's body, the languid shift of muscle and bone.

Isaac drags his mouth down to Scott's neck, biting at the skin below Scott's ear, his teeth wolf-sharp but not breaking the skin, but it just jolts the arousal coiled in Scott's gut, and he arches off the floor with a dark noise in the back of his throat, trying to match Isaac's movements, trying to urge Isaac to move faster, sliding one hand up to curl into Isaac's hair, tugging until Isaac leans up and kisses him again. They lose their rhythm, their legs tangling, Isaac's knee slipping on the floor and Scott's shoulder crunching into the spilled popcorn. Isaac comes with a startled gasp, his tongue in Scott's mouth and his claws pricking at Scott's side, and Scott rolls them again, straddling Isaac's legs, rubbing his dick against Isaac's hip until his orgasm rolls over him like a wave.

He slumps into Isaac, shaky and breathless, smiling against Isaac's cheek as Isaac wraps an arm around his shoulders. His phone buzzes again, but he ignores it, content unwilling to move. His mom will be up soon to say dinner is ready, but he figures they'll hear her before she reaches the stairs.


End file.
